Loose Tooth
by UrMyAdonis1901
Summary: Renesmee is losing her first tooth. Poor Emmett tries to help, but it out shined by Bella. Lovely One-Shot. A bit comedy is promised towards the end.


**Disclaimer: **

**Me: {Sees a shooting star} Ooo!! Pretty!**

**Bella: Make a wish!**

**Me: Okayy! Hummm… {closes eyes, and grins evilly} **

**Edward: Not that. You have can, and never WILL own Twilight!**

**Me: {mumbles} **_**Killjoy….**_

**{The Cullens all snicker}**

**Story:**** Renesmee is losing her first tooth. What is bound to happen when Emmett tries to help? Lovely One-Shot . A bit comedy ensured towards the end. ^_^**

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

I was sitting on the couch in our small cottage with my lovely wife, Bella, when our 2 year old daughter (who looks 5) screamed at the top of her little lungs.

In no less than 2 seconds all of my family was crowded into the small living room of our home wanting to know what was wrong. I, however, was already upstairs to see if my little girl was okay.

I walked down the small little hallway that led to her door. I briefly took the time to admire the finger-painted sign which said "Renesmee" on the door. I know three times before opening the door. I stick my head inside and look around the lavender, butterfly princess themed room (Kuddos to Alice, Rosalie, and Esme).

"Renesmee?" I call out gently. I hear a muffled "yes" come from the the side of her bed that faced away from the door.

I walk over towards her. She's sitting there with her knees pulled up to her chest, and her head resting upon folded arms. A compact mirror (clearly her mom's) sits beside her. I then noticed she is making sniffling sounds.

"Sweetheart, why are you so sad? Daddy doesn't like to see you cry" I say sweeping her bronze curls out of her face when she looks up at me. Her big, soulful, brown eyes are filled with, not fear, but worry.

"Daddy. I'm … Broken."

Wow. I had not expected that. I her Emmett's muffled guffaw , along with my family's hidden chuckles. I myself have to try to not laugh. That was just simply adorable!

"Love, how are you broken? Surely a princess as perfect as you can't be broken!" I say as I start to gently tickle her, making sure not to poke too hard.

She starts to giggle, then laugh out loud. When she needs to catch her breath, I stop and ask her to tell me why she thinks she broken. She then opens her plump, little pink mouth and gently shakes a squared, milk-white tooth. I see now, her tooth is loose.

At this, I cannot help but laugh! She thought she was broken, because her tooth was loose! She stares at me, with hurt in her eyes. She lifts her had to my cheek (though I can read minds, she finds this more personal) and "shows" me that she trusted me not to laugh at her. My laughter dies down, and I simply say, "Honey, you aren't broken. You tooth is just loose." I give her a warm smile.

Everyone downstairs lets out a sigh of relief. Bella comes upstairs; Emmett and Alice stay in the living room, while everyone else returns home.

Bella's face is one of pure joy with a pinch of pride. She gracefully strolls over to Renesmee, lifts her off of the ground, and cradles her in a motherly hug.

"Congratulations on your first loose tooth, Pumpkin," she whispers softly into our daughter's thick curls.

Renesmee is now glowing. She shows Bella the tooth and race downstairs to show Alice and Emmett.

Alice is practically bouncing off the walls, screeching with delight, holding a _My Firsts_ scrapbook in her tiny (yet capable) hands.

"Ohh!! Nessie, hon! I'm soooo proud of you!!!!" She snaps a quick picture while stating this. From what her mind has told me, the scrapbook is all just part of the at-least-seem-like-you've-lived-five-years-since-you-look-it-but-are-in-truth-only-two façade. She quickly pecks Renesmee on the cheek telling her she will be back later for more pictures, then leaves our comfy little home.

I look over to Emmett and see that he has the most ridiculous smile on his face. He bends down on one knee proposal-style, and tells Renesmee to sit on the other. He tells her about the tooth fair, exchanging teeth for money, and the whole works. With this, Renesemee is absorbing every detail with excitement and "tells" him to help her exchange her tooth. Emmett was only more than willing to help. Then, I got a text From Alice.

**Alice:**_**Tell him if he values his life, he won't pull any teeth out until I get more pictures! Or else, I knock HIS teeth out!**_

2 days later, Emmett and Renesmee begin their "Operation: Tooth Exchange$$"

They try everything from tying a string around the tooth and slamming the door, to trying to pull it out with a bow and arrow (I HAD to draw the line there … to see how this is done: .bow.2.)!

After they exhausted every trick in the books, Bella offered Renesmee and apple, pretty much the only human food she actually ENJOYED. Renesmee sunk her teeth into the apple, and _Pop!_ The tooth came right out! Emmett looked positively bewildered whereas Bella looked somewhat smug. I was simply proud and Renesmee was ecstatic.

"Thanks, Mama!" She yelled hugging Bella by the knees.

Then, she walked up to a disappointed looking Emmett, and maturely placed a comforting hand on his slouched shoulders.

"It's okay, Uncle Emmett. Thank you for trying. I had a lot of fun!" She pecked him on the cheek and ran off to show Esme.

I walked up behind Bella and snaked my arms around her waist from behind breathing her in. I seductively whispered into her neck, "You amaze me more and more each day." She slightly turned her head to the side to wink at me, then turned her attention towards Emmett.

"No hard feelings, right, Emmett?" she said, trying to make peace.

"Yea, yea," he mumbled trying not to smile. He failed … miserably.

_24 Years Later …_

I watch my baby girl, as she tells her baby girl with the emerald green eyes, and caramel colored skin, **"Honey, you aren't broken. You tooth is just loose." And gives her a warm smile. **_Sound familiar?__ ;)_

Then, Emmett comes in, apple in hand …


End file.
